


Christmas Visit (ANDY BIERSACK IMAGINE)

by ErinSydneyBVB



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinSydneyBVB/pseuds/ErinSydneyBVB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: First I love your blog and I wonder if you could write a long fluffy Andy imagine, like its x-mas and he comes back from a long tour and you didn't know that and he stands at the morning at the christmas tree. And then they make cute stuff together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Visit (ANDY BIERSACK IMAGINE)

 

**No warnings. Just fluff. c:**

**It’s kinda short and I’m sorryyy I tried.**

***also, I changed it up just an eensy bit***

**~enjoy~**

 

 

It was Christmas Eve and you were standing in your living room, inspecting the glass silhouette ornament that you and Andy had bought together for your tree last year. You placed it back on a fuzzy branch of your small, plastic tree and sighed. Andy was on tour and Christmas without him just wouldn’t be the same. You’d have to drive two hours upstate to your parents house just to get lectured and interrogated all day about your life choices… The last three Christmases had been so easy, just spending the day with Andy and trading small gifts and going out for dinner. You were never really one for big traditions, and neither was Andy, so it made it a lot easier just to be together on Christmas instead of trying to figure out who’s family to go to and buying gifts for everyone and all of that annoying holiday type stuff.

You’d pretty much accepted solitude this year, because you refused to go to your family and you didn’t have a lot of friends out here in LA, since you’d moved to be with Andy last summer. 

As you laid down to bed, you set your alarm to feed and walk the dogs in the morning. As far as you were concerned, Christmas would just be another regular day this year.

When your alarm went off, you rolled over and covered your face. 

“God dammit,” you grumbled when one the dogs, Jaden- a black lab, jumped onto the bed and whined at you, demanding food and exercise. You threw your legs over the side of the bed and yanked a brush through your knotted hair. _Should I straighten it?_ You thought.  _Nah, I’ll just throw it into a messy bun and wear a cute headband._

Once that was sorted out, you jogged down the stairs and poured the dog’s food, dosing out their vitamins and pills. When you went to set their bowls down, they were nowhere to be seen. Strange, considering they’re usually drooling at your ankles while you fix their meals. 

You took the bowls with you and walked out of the kitchen to find the dogs in the living room, getting their ears scratched by your boyfriend who stood in front of the Christmas tree. You instantly dropped the dishes and ran to Andy, while the dogs chased after their spilled food.

“Oh my god, Andy!” You gasped, burying your face in his chest. He smelled like leather and the tour bus. The smell of him coming home. 

“Merry Christmas, darling,” he said in that deep voice that hadn’t hit your ears in person for months, and he kissed the top of your head.

“Merry Christmas!” You said excitedly, looking up at him. “How long have you been here?!”

“Since this morning. Before you were awake.” He said. That’s why you hadn’t heard him come in. “I’ve been waiting for you, in here for like two hours! And then you walked by the doorway and didn’t even notice me!”

“Aw I’m sorry, baby,” you laughed and kissed him. 

 

After walking the dogs together, you two had spent the day like any other day Andy came back from tour. You went to Starbucks, picked up lattes and caught up, talking about life and the band as you walked home.

“What about Jake and Ella?” you asked, sipping warm vanilla. “I haven’t talked to her in a while.”

“Hold on," he said, his voice jumping octaves. “I wanna give you your Christmas present.”

“Oh my god,” you clapped your hand to your forehead. “I didn’t even think of it, yours is at home.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he shook his head, waving his hand dismissively and grinning like an idiot. “I don’t even really want it. All I really want this year is to give you this.”

 You cocked your head to one side a little, a quizzical look painted on your face. With an amused smile he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a ring.

“Merry Christmas,” he said simply. You stared between him and the glittery loop in his fingers. It was classy. One big princess cut diamond and another on either side of it. You stopped in your tracks.

“Is that what I think it is?” you whispered. He nodded, still smiling like a child.

“Merry Christmas,” he repeated. “Do you wanna, like… marry me?”

“Yes,” You gasped, covering your mouth. “Of course!”

“Really?” His eyes brightened. You nodded, swallowing hard, unable to find words. He took your left hand in his- wrapping his fingers gently around your wrist. He slid the cool metal onto your finger. He pulled you into a tight embrace and you breathed him in, every last bit of him. 

“I love you,” you breathed.

“I love you,” he said, his voice was thick with tears. You sighed hazily and looked closer at the ring. The sparkle was stunningly glorious. “Turn it over.”

“Hm?” you looked at him.

He cupped your had in both of his and turned it over, tapping the palm side of the ring. When you looked closer, it read  _Today, Tomorrow and Forever_.

“Andy,” you whispered, starting to tear up. “That is so sweet.”

He shook his head. “That’s not it.” He pulled his phone from his pocket and clicked some things before holding it up to your ear. The most beautiful acoustic guitar intro started playing from the speakers. About thirty seconds into it, Andy’s raspy voice began to sing. You looked at him.

“Is this…?”

He nodded. “It’s on our new album. It’s called… _Today Tomorrow and Forever._ ”

“You wrote me a song?” You gasped. 

“Sh,” he nodded somewhat absently. “The best part is coming up.”

You listened closely as the second verse came around. Every line started with your name, sung softly through his lips as he started to sing along, standing beside you. When the song ended with a single perfect guitar chord, he was staring at your teary face.

“Do you like it?” he asked tentatively.

“It’s amazing,” you wiped your eyes and collapsed against his chest as he hugged you tight.

“Merry Christmas,” he whispered.

“Merry Christmas, Andy.”

 

 


End file.
